


Cousland, Tabris, and Brosca

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivian massage, Chapter 3 Brosca, Cousland dies deafeating the archdemon, Cousland is the nicest most innocent Warden, Cuddles, Deep Roads, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Not 100 percent certain about female Brosca/Oghren, Not warden Tabris, Other, Polyamory, Rogue's are awesome, Self-Insert, Slow Burn Relationship, Tabris has trust issues, Tabris really dislikes shemlen, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips, Trans Character, Warden Cousland - Freeform, Zevran is a tease, but its kinda there, chapter 2 Cousland, chapter one Tabris, destoryed the anvil, it'll be chapter three, not warden Brosca, overprotective Tabris, poly Leliana, poly Tabris, poly Zevran, prickly Tabris, side with Bhelen, the brood mother is a bitch, trans male Tabris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Cousland's journey to stop the blight, along the way she picks up some odd friends and falls in love. Tabris just wants revenge on humans for hurting his people so much and he can't do that if the blight kills them and him first. And Brosca just wants to kick some ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Olive Tabris

Olive pitched his tent as far from the humans as possible, after the wedding incident he held no desire to even converse with them. As far as he was concerned they were monsters- though he was thankful to Warden Cousland for getting him out of his situation back in Denirem. The woman was actually pretty annoying what with her constantly trying to talk to him and she was far, far to innocent. It frustrated him to no end and he just wanted to corrupted that innocence and turn it black; her annoyance was only made worse for by how she kept insisting on them being friends friends. He didn’t make friends with stupid shemlen, damn it.

“What’s got you in such a piss poor mood?”

Olive knew that voice. It was the assassin that had tried to kill them that Cousland insisted they take with them, that stupid woman kept spouting that everyone deserved a second chance. Olive just wanted to survive and he wasn’t about to trust an assassin. He spun around pointing his dagger at the other elf’s throat, “Let’s get one thing clear, assassin. I. Don’t. Trust. You. You leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone. Don’t touch my food, don’t go near my tent. I. Will. Be. Watching. You.”

“Feisty.” Zevran smirked, “I like feisty.” Olive snarled baring his teeth in annoyance. “Okay, okay,” Zevran said holding his hands up in surrender. “I’ll leave you alone, but you’ll come back. They always come back.” He winked as he left and Olive glowered at the blonde’s retreating form.

“Wasn’t that a bit mean?” Leliana asked.

“Shut up shemlen.” Olive snapped.

“But he was just trying to be nice… in an odd sort of way.”

“Don’t care. I tend to not trust people that try and kill me, now leave me alone shemlen.” He closed his tent flaps harshly after that promptly ending the conversation and Leliana made her way back to her tent.

* * *

 “You know your quite handsome.”

“Leave me alone, assassin.”

“Are you sure about that? Wouldn’t you rather look upon my handsome form?” Olive ignored him speeding up his pace. “Is that a no? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“No.” Olive hissed through his teeth.

“Awe but last night you said you would be watching me? Or was I mistaken?”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Many have told me such.”

“And an arrogant fool.”

“I’ve been told that as well.”

“I hate you.”

“You do not mean that. Admit it you think I’m attractive.”

“Hate and attraction are two different things.”

“So you admit you find me attractive, then.”

“Shut up.”

“Your words wound me.” Zevran said with a dramatic grasp of his chest.

Up front Abigail Cousland sighed as she listened to her two elven friends (even if one of them still was venomously refusing that friendship). She glanced at Alistair to see if he’d be any help, but he was oblivious like usual. She smiled over at Leliana and gestured over toward Olive and Zevran. The red haired rogue smiled back at her and dropped behind to walk next to the two men.

“You could be nicer you know.” She said trying to be peace maker.

“This conversation is none of your business, shemlen. And I say what’s on my mind I always have and if what’s on my mind isn’t nice then tough luck. The world isn’t nice, deal with it.” He waved her off then and sped up his pace to pass the two other rogues.

Zevran and Leliana shared a look with each other and in that single glance an alliance was formed. They would work together to make the piss-y elf fall for one or both of them by the end of this damnable blight.

* * *

“I bet I could kick all your asses!” Came a shout from a dwarf woman dressed in a mix match of light and heavy armor, and a bow slung over her shoulder. “You just won’t let me compete cause you’re scared a casteless will show up all your stuffy warriors and nobles asses! A bunch of shit head cowards the lot of ya!” The guard didn’t say anything just shoved her off in silent way of telling her to get lost.

“What was that about?” Abigail Cousland asked wanting to help the woman if she could.

“I want to compete in the damn proving, but they won’t let me cause of my being casteless. Whole things a load a shit. Us casteless can be just of good as them, warriors and stuffy nobles.”

“Well I’m a Grey Warden I bet I could help you.”

“You are!? You could!? That be great! Thanks!”

Olive face palmed, “Not again.” He groaned. Zevran chuckled at Olive’s reaction and Leliana giggled. “You people are idiots.”

“But you know you love us,” Leliana said batting her eyes flirtatiously at him.

“Whatever.” Olive huffed either ignoring her actions or genuinely not noticing them, neither Leliana nor Zevran could tell which.

* * *

“We should help Harrowmont. He seems so much nicer then this Bhelen.” Abigail said that naive twinkle of hers sparkling in her eyes.

“Nice doesn’t always mean better.” Olive quipped not looking up from the seat that he was reading in. "Harrowmonts seems like a useless push over to me. At least Bhelen would get shit done."

“Yeah and Bhelen supports reform,as well as, at least somewhat helping the casteless. Harrowmont is a traditionalist that doesn’t give a rats ass about us casteless folk.”

Abigail frowned in thought, “Well I suppose you’re right… but Bhelen seems like a liar and a cheater…”

“That’s all politicians. Politics is nothing about a bunch of assholes getting together to screw over those less fortunate.” Olive said his tone blunt and emotionless, “But do what you want. I don’t really care.”

“Well if Bhelen will help the casteless then I guess I’ll support him.” Abigail decided. “Come on let’s go talk to that guy again, and tell we’ll help Bhelen.”

* * *

Olive raised an eyebrow, “The deep roads. What’s the likely hood this paragon is even still alive down there?”

“She took a whole house with her. She’s alive.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Well we have to try!” Abigail said her determination shining brightly through blind optimism.

“We’ll need a plan of action first. Also supplies.” Olive said trying to be the logical one, since no one else was.

“Yeah well come one! Let’s get to that!” Abigail said dragging her companions off to the chambers that the now somewhat large group had been given by Bhelen.

* * *

“A mage would be a good idea and scout to- I can handle that. It would be un- “

“I myself could handle it just fine, and I’m sure such a beautiful woman such as Leliana could as well.”

“Don’t interrupted me and no. Neither of you are going, I won’t let you.”

“Oh now why’s that? I thought you didn’t care about any of us?”

“I- I- I don’t I just- I just feel I’m the best choice.” Olive stuttered face red and he refused to look at anyone preferring instead to stare over the map. Zevran gave him a knowing smirk, but didn’t say anything; and Olive coughed clearing his throat to recompose himself. “As I was saying, it would be a bad idea to have two Grey Warden’s down there. It would give the darkspawn a better chance at finding us. Probably would be best if- “

“I’m going.” Abigail said standing up just a little straighter then before, “Don’t even try to leave me behind. Alistair can stay here.”

“Right, well a mage is a good idea so Morrigan, Wynne which of you would go?”

“I will dear,” Wynne smiled. Olive nodded.

“And Sten you up for this?” He just received a grunt in reply, but it was an affirmative grunt. But in the end Sten ended up being sent back in order to have the knowledge that Oghren had of his crazy (ex-)wife.

* * *

When the group finally returned, exhausted and more than a little worse for wear, it was barely in time to make the assembly with Caridin’s crown in hand causing them to have to run just to make it in time.

Bhelen was crowned king and all was fine--Abigail hadn't liked that Bhelen had had Harrowmont executed but said nothing--besides now the group could finally have a proper rest after days spent trudging through the dangerous deep roads and fighting the enemies that lived there.

“You’ve looked better, perhaps I could give you that Antivian massage?”

“I’m exhausted and hungry. I don’t want any massage, I want food, a warm bath, sleep, and to never see another of those blasted brood mother ever again. Those things are a nightmare.” Olive shuddered at the memory.

“Sounds nasty.”

“Yes.”

“Sure you don’t want that massage?” Olive just through his pillow, of which Zevran ducked. “Perhaps try again when you’re not so tired.”

“As someone chronic insomnia I’m always tired. Now let me at least try and- “ He didn’t finish as his body choose that moment to let him drift off into slumber. Leliana poked her head into the room and smiled at the sweet sight of usually angry elf asleep all curled up around his remaining pillow. She quietly tip-toed in and tucked him in under the blanket, giving Zevran a smile and a pat on the head as she left.

* * *

Olive woke up in darkness and in a cold sweat. The same nightmare that had been plaguing him since the disaster of a wedding having awoken him yet again, maker he just wanted the stupid nightmare to stop- he didn’t want to see his dead fiancée haunting his dreams every time he managed to fall asleep.

“Heard a yell,” Zevran yawned.

“You okay, Olive?” Leliana asked.

“Fine. Go back to bed.” He said, “I’m fine.”

“You look pretty shaken.”

“I’m fine. Leave me alone.” But Leliana didn’t she hugged him instead and Olive actually broke down into tears, all the grief and angry finally reaching his boiling point and he just couldn’t keep it in anymore. “Shh there, there it’s okay.” Leliana soothed, rocking gently back forth as she held him and Zevran rubbed soothing circles in the sobbing man's back. Eventually the three drifted off into a calm sleep limbs tangled around one another making it impossible to who's limbs were who's.

And the next morning when Abigail came to wake Olive she found the three of them curled up around each other in, blankets and pillows strune about from the three wild sleepers. And Abigail sighed at the mess but she was grinning because of how adorable the sight was.


	2. Abigail Cousland

She smoothed out her dress as she met with her father and Arl Howe, “Good day father. Arl Howe.”

“My little girl,” Her father said hugging her. “Glad to see you remember Howe.”

“Of course father,” Abigail said her blue eyes bright.

“Hard to believe your still unmarried. You’re such a sweet girl.”

“Well it’s your fault for raising her a warrior!” Arl Howe laughed. “But you remember my so, don’t you? He’s still unmarried as well. Perhaps I can bring him along next time.”

“Yes, but he’s a few years younger than me yes?” She asked tilting her head to the side a bit, blonde curls bouncing.

“In a few years that won’t matter much. The boy caught a glimpse of you last time he was hear and hasn’t been able to shut up about you. He’s quite taken with you.”

“Oh yes well, I…” Her face was red and she bit her lip to keep from embarrassing herself. “Father is there another reason why you called me here?”

* * *

“How could Arl Howe do this!” Abigail cried clutching her father’s hand.

“I do not know, child. But go with Duncan, live. For your mother and me. Someone has to tell Fergus.” Abigail nodded, tears hindering her vision.

“I will father, mother. I’ll survive this and Howe will pay for what he’s done. He will pay.” She vowed as Duncan dragged her away and down the servants passage.

* * *

First her family, now Duncan. The maker must really hate her, but she didn’t cry. She didn’t have any more tears to shed, instead she threw herself into fighting darkspawn and recruiting allies.

Alistair was in the same boat as her and she did her best to comfort him. Morrigan was nice enough if a bit gruff and favored the more direct approach to things. Leliana was kind and a good friend. Tabris (he wouldn’t permit her to use his first name or even tell her what it was) was distant and had trust issues mostly with humans, but was a kind soul deep down. Zevran was… aloof and carefree, but she got the feeling that that was just a cover. Sten was cold mostly, but nice enough once you got to know him. Maia was bubbly and lovable, her life had been harsh as a casteless, but she didn’t let it get to her- that was truly what made her so strong. Oghren was a drunk and didn’t know how to deal with his feelings, she tried to help him with that. And Wynne was like a grandmother for the whole group, truly one of a kind.

She’d watched her friends (because that’s what they all were even if Tabris refused to call any of them friends) slowly fall in love. She watched as Zevran and Leliana slowly got Tabris to open up to them; and watched as Tabris started to truly care or even love the bard and assassin, if they were hurt in battle he’d through himself at the enemy that did it slaughtering them and afterward in camp he’d constantly be around them asking if they were okay. It was nice to see her prickly friend finally open his heart and she was glad it was with Leliana and Zevran those two deserved so much love; and from what she’d seen Tabris could definitely give it to them.

Maia and Oghren were another matter. The pair didn’t even seem to realize that it was love between them or maybe she was just reading too much into things and it wasn’t? She wasn’t sure, but she was pretty sure it was love of some kind. Thinking about them and their relationship usually ended up giving her a headache it was so complicated.

As for herself it had taken her a while to realize that she was head over heels in love with her fellow Warden, Alistair. And when she did she was so certain that he didn’t feel the same, that is until he gave her the rose. It was beautiful and she’d immediately swooped him off his feet and kissed him, the rest of the camp had hollered “about time” and Zevran especially had yelled for us to get a tent, which left the both of us red in the face.

Over all, Abigail was glad they were all able to find some happiness among this blight.


	3. Maia Brosca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: character death, but it's not described very graphically or at all. It's just there in the characters tears.

She didn’t to have any part of the carta, not ever. But unfortunately she had to in order to put food on the table for her family; even if her mother was a drunk and didn’t really care at least not anymore, the old woman was still her mother. Not to mention her sweet, sweet sister Rica. Maia hated how Beraht treated her sister, hated him and cursed his name.

And when the chance came to _discreetly_ dispose of him and take the horrid dwarf’s small amount of wealth came, she took it and got out of the carta. Instead she spent her time hounding the guards in front of the proving’s to let her fight. Declaring for all those to hear that she could kick all those stuffy warrior and noble’s butts. They ignored her. Until Warden Cousland came and got her the chance she’d been dreaming and boy did she kick ass, plus Abigail Cousland asked if she’d join her marry little band of misfits.

“As long as I get to kick ass and get money for my mother and sister, heck yeah!” She’d yelled as she was promptly picked up and was bear hugged.

“Oh you’re just the cutest!” Abigail had squealed, “I bet we’ll be good friends in no time!”

* * *

“So your casteless, hmm?” Oghren said a bit slurred.

“Oh yeah, but Abigail got me into the proving’s and I won.” She chirped. “I kicked serious ass! And I’m gunna do it again, just watch me.”

“Sure.”

“Shh.” Tabris hissed, “Keep your voice down or you’ll attracted darkspawn.”

“Let’em try!” Maia whispered excitedly a large grin on her face. Wynne shook her head, but smiled at her youthful enthusiasm.

* * *

“So werewolves.” Tabris muttered, “I’m getting a bad feeling from this.”

“Don’t be such a downer!” Maia chirped giving her prickly friend a hug, “You’ve got me so it’s all good, Olive!” Olive hissed squirming from the female dwarf’s grasp.

“I don’t do hugs.”

“You were pretty into hugging last night,” Zevran said wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

“Next time I should gag you.”

“Oh? I’d like that.”

“And tie you up, leave you to watch and not touch as I fuck Leliana.”

“So mean.”

Olive raised as eyebrow, “I’d like that though. I know you.”

“Perhaps I would,” he purred.

“Perhaps you’ll get what you wished for.”

“Can you not talk about your sex life in front of me?!” Maia said tone forceful. “I don’t want to hear any of that and neither do Abigail or Alistair, just look at them all red faced and embarrassed! I know you two don’t have any shame, but have some common curtsy for the rest of us that do! Ok rant over.”

“Sure thing little bug. We’ll leave that conversation for private,” Olive said giving her a pat on the head and a wink toward Zevran and Leliana.

* * *

“The Lady of the Forest is hot.” Olive said giving the spirit a once over before wolf whistling.

“Inappropriate!” Abigail shouted and Maia reached up to smack him upside the head.

“What? Just saying it how it is.” He said with a shrug.

“I- thank you. You are a handsome elf yourself.” The Lady said.

“Really? Thanks, not many people think that or the third.”

“That is just sad,” Maia said. “You’re very much some good eye candy, just as much as Zev and Alistair are.”

“Glad you think so, but I’m really not.”

“Zev and Leliana would disagree.”

“Guys can we just get on with this,” Abigail deadpanned to her two sidetracked companions. “Now miss Lady of the Forest what did you want to tell us? And really sorry about them.”

* * *

“She’s dead. She’s really dead.” Maia sobbed as she watched Warden Abigail Cousland’s body be carried away. “She really did it. The first surfacer I become friends with and they die on me. I can’t believe it.”

Olive crouched down next to his friend, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t the bestest of friends with her and I never got the chance to admit to her that saw her as a friend and now I never will, but I’m truly sorry for her loss. The world lost someone of great kindness this day.”

In the end all of the companions came together in group hug, mourning Abigail Cousland’s loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The game nor the plot aren't mine. The backstories for Cousland, Tabris, and Brosca aren't mine either but their individual characters are.


End file.
